Customarily, roof beams (rafters) are precut so as to be ready for setting up at the site upon which a building is to be constructed by cutting the ends of the beams at one end--the upper ends at angles corresponding to the angle at the ridge pole and by cutting notches near the other ends--the lower ends at angles to sit on the wall plates at the tops of the side walls. Additionally, the lower ends of the rafters may also be cut at angles corresponding to the angles at the upper ends. The end cuts are generally made individually with the aid of circular saws and the notches are made with a cylindrical cutter while the beam is manually held in place which can be dangerous. It is the purpose of this invention to provide apparatus for automatically making all of these cuts simultaneously.